Player
by Emmett or Edward
Summary: Edward is the school player. Bella hates players. What happens when Bella comes down to vist her dad. Will Bella change Edwards life? Will Edward stop his playing ways to be with Bella? All human
1. Forks

**OK THIS IS A NEW STORY. PLEASE REVIEW! IS IT GOOD OR BAD!**

"Hey dad" I said while getting in the car. I just came down to see my dad. I'm from Arizona. I missed him, so i came to see him. He lived in a little place called forks, it's in Washington.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see" Charlie said.

"Yeah same here".

"How have you been".

"Good, you"?

"Okay tired,being head chief of the police station and all".

"Yeah, there is like no sun here is Their" I asked while looking out the window, It was raining.

"Rains 364 days of the year". Charlie said.

"Yeah".

We puled up into the house. Everything in my room was the same. Same pictures in the same place, same bed with the same sheets.

"It's okay if you start school tomorrow, right? Since it's monday". Charlie said.

"Yeah that's fine."

The door bell rung.

"That must be Jake and Billy". Charlie said.

"Who"? I asked.

"You know Billy and Jacob Black. You probably don't remember them."

"Yeah i haven't been here in a long time"

"Well let me go and get the door" Charlie said.

Their was a guy in a wheel chair that came in, and a kid that looked my age. He was a bout 6' feet or taller, he was very muscular he had brown eyes with black long hair. His skin was a russet brown. He was cute, he came up to me.

"You must be Bella, I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake". Jake said.

"Yeah its nice to meet you too. Do you go to forks high" I asked

"No I'm on reserve. I live in la push"

"Oh okay".

The guy in the wheelchair, Billy i think is his name came up to me.

"So you must be Bella. I'm Billy, your dad over here hasn't shut up about you when you told him you were coming down". Billy said.

"Yeah, thanks Billy". Charlie said. I blushed.

"Nice to meet you too". I said, and shook his hand.

"Hey Bella, I got you a surprise". Charlie said.

"Okay".

We walked outside, and in the driveway was an old red truck.

"Welcome back Bella". Charlie said while patting the hood of the truck.

This truck could not be for me. No way.

"Is this mine". I asked.

" Yep a welcome home present". Charlie said.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much". I said, and gave him a hug.

"Come on guys I'll order pizza". Charlie said.

I grabbed a slice of cheese while Jake grabbed three slices of surprime. How can a guy eat that much? Charlie grabbed two slices and Billy grabbed the same.

"So Jake how old are you"? I asked

"sixteen, you?" He asked.

"Seventeen". I said

"Oh okay, when is your birthday"? He asked.

"September 13" I answered

"Oh cool, I'll haft to get you a birthday present when it comes". He said.

"No presents please, what about you". I asked.

"January 16th" He answered.

"Oh man, I missed it. I'm sorry, happy belated birthday."

"Thanks".

I looked at the clock to see that it was about nine. I have school tomarrow so i went to bed.

"Goodnight" I called out.

"Goodnight" Charlie said.

"Goodnight Bella" Billy said.

"G'night Bells" Jake said.

I went upsairs and changed into some sweets and a t-shirt. I went into my bed and, I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT I'M SORRY!! :( OKAY I REDID IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NOW. DON'T BE TO MEAN. THANKS AGAIN **

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BELLA WILL MEET THE CULLLENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THANKS GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Meeting Alice and Rose

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh I slapped my alarm clock to turn it off. I wore a pair of jeans and a orange t-shirt. Charlie left already for work. I didn't have time to make a breakfast, so I grabbed a granola bar, hopped in my truck and left. I pulled into the parking lot of the school. I went into the office. There was an old lady sitting at the desk, on the computer, she was wearing glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm new" I said to the lady.

"Oh okay, I'm Mrs. Cope, here is your schedule and all your information." Mrs. cope said.

"Okay, thanks" I read my sheet.

**1st period Math-Mr. Reed. Room 219**

**2ed period art- Mrs. Patton. Room 200**

**3ed period language arts- Mrs. Talner. Room 206**

**4th period lunch**

**5th period biology- Mr. Banner. Room 305**

**6th period gym- Coach Clapp. Room 301**

UGH, math first I hate math. I went into the classroom.

"Are you " I asked the teacher.

"Why yes I am" He said. He looked around 30. He had a plaid shirt on with tan pants on, he was wearing glasses.

"My name is Bella, I'm new and i haft to get this slip signed." I said

"Okay, go and sit next to Miss. Cullen over there." said.

He signed my slip. I went and sat next to her. She had short spiky black hair, she was really tiny. Almost pixie like.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" She said while raising her hand to shake it.

"Bella Swan" I said, I shook her hand.

"I know that we are going to be great friends. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch"? She asked

"I don't want to intrude"

"Oh it's fine, I have my brothers Emmett and Edward. Emmett is huge, but a soft teddy bear at heart. Edward well stay away from him. He is the school's player. He is with a new girl every week. Usually when you see him he is makeing out with some blonde bimbo". (A/N NO OFFENCE TO BLONDS MY BEST FRIEND IS ONE)

I HATE players, I will be nice to people and all but when it comes to players, I hate them with a passion.

"Emmett sounds cool". I said.

"Yeah he is, and there is my boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie. And she is going out with my brother Emmett. She is blond and very pretty."

"They sound very nice, too"

"Yeah they all are really cool. Oh my gosh i just had te best idea. Why don't I have a sleep at my house, and you can come".

"I don't know"

"Oh please Bella, well have so much fun".

"Fine, I'll ask my dad".

"Cool, give me your cell phone number and I'll give you mine".

I gave her my number, and she gave me hers. I programed her number in my phone so i knew who she was. The bell rang.

"Bye, Bella". Alice said.

"Bye, Alice" I said.

I looked at my schedule next is art. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike" He said

"Bella Swan" I said

"Do you need any help"? Mike asked me.

"Yeah, my next class is art with Mrs. Patton." I said.

" Oh, I can help you. My class is right next to it" Mike said Can i walk you there"?

"Sure".

Mike seemed like a nice guy. But he seemed more like a guy-friend more then a boyfriend. We got to the class room, he turned around to look at me.

"So Bella do you think that maybe you want to go out sometime" Mike asked

"Oh um I already got plans, sorry Mike". I felt bad.

"It's okay, maybe next time"

"Yeah maybe"

"Bye, Bella".

"Bye, Mike". I said. I went into the class room. There was a lady maybe in her late twenties, had a nice top and skirt on.

"I'm Bella, and I'm new"

"Oh, hi I'm Mrs. Patton you can go and sit next to to Mrs. Hale" She said.

She signed my slip, the girl had blonde hair. She was very pretty, she was tall and skinny, but like a pretty skinny.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Haale, but you can call me Rose" She said. So she was Rose.

"I'm Bella Swan. Alice has told me about you".

"So you have meet our little pixie Alice. I hope she said nothing but nice things" Rose said

"Oh, I though she looked like a pixie. And she was right you are very pretty". She giggled.

"Well your pretty, too. And since your friends with Alice, your friends with me. What has she said?" She asked.

"Well she has two brothers, Edward and Emmett. you are dating Emmett, Edward is a player. Your twin Jasper is her boyfriend, and that's about it. Oh and we are having a sleepover at her house this weekend".

"Well she is right about everything. Stay away from Edward, he seems all nice and all but i the end he will just break your heart." She said

"Yeah i hate players with a passion, Yeah and today Mike newton asked me out". I said. She laughed.

"He asks anyone out. One time he asked me out and i told Emmett, and he threatened Mike so bad that Mike peed his pants. It was so funny". By now we were both laughing.

I got a text message.

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**How is your day so far?**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Good, I meet Rose :).**

"Who was it" Rose asked.

"Alice".

"Oh, can i have your number"? She asked.

"Sure".

I gave her my number, I programed her into my phone. The bell rang.

"I'll text you later". Rose said.

"You too, bye". I said.

Now Mrs. Talner. I went into her class.

"Hi, I'm new, my name is Bella".

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Talner you can go and sit next to Mr. Cullen over there".


	3. Meeting Him And Text Messages

**HEY GUYS I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**THANKS AGAIN.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Go and sit next to Mr. Cullen over there". She said.

I look to see a huge guy, he has a smile plastered on his face. He was at least three times the size of me, he had black hair. I tripped he and everyone else laughed. UGH, I hate being a klutz.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" He said. So he was Emmett, they were right he was huge.

"I know, I'm Bella Swan". I said

"How"? He asked.

"I know you sister and girlfriend. There in my 1st and 2ed period classes."

"Oh, Okay so you know Alice and Rose. So what did they say about me".

"They said that your huge and now i belive them, but your just a big teddy bear at heart". I said

"Aww they said that, why thank you. Now your my new lil' sis, and if anyone bothers you tell me, and they will haft to go thru me". He said and kissed his arms. I laughed.

"And now your my new big brother. I always wanted a big brother." I said and with that he pulled me into a bear hug. Everyone looked at us.

"Excuse us, do you have something to tell us Mr. Cullen". Mrs. Paton said.

"Yeah any of you messes with Bella here your face will be part of the side walk, and its not a threat its a promise". Emmett said.

"She probably slept with him". I heard a blonde said. I looked at her.

"Why don't you go and get a nose job. Oops sorry you cant get more then five". I said. Everyone laughed, Emmet gave me a high five.

"Nice job lil' sis". He said.

"Thanks".

"That was a burn Lauren". Some kid said. So her name was Lauren.

"Shut up". She said.

"Make me". He said.

"Be quite or detention for everyone". Mrs. Patton said. Everyone shut up, we all sat back in our seats. I got a note from Emmett.

**Whats your number, in a big bro way. **The note said.

_555-6515. _I gave it back to him. I got another note but it was not from Emmett.

**You better watch it.**

**luv, Lauren :)**.

Her note said. I gave it to Emmett, he looked at it wrote something and gave it to her. He passed a note to me.

**Don't worry about her. She doesn't know her ass from her elbow. **I laughed. I gave him a note saying.

_Whats your number in a lil' sis way. _He gave it back saying.

**657-8391**

I programed it into my phone. I got a new text message.

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**Ohh, that's cool. Text me if you meet anyone else.**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**I meet Emmett and just got threaded from Lauren. But me and Emmett told her off. :]**

**One new text message.**

**To: Bella**

**From: Emmett**

**Hey Bellarina,**

**I'm bored.**

**-Em**

**To: Emmett**

**From: Bella**

**Hey Emmie-Bear,**

**Me, too :)**

**-B **

He looked at his phone and laughed.

**To: Bella**

**From: Emmett**

**LOL :D**

**p.s Don't let Lauren get to u**

**-Em**

**To: Emmett**

**From: Bella**

**Okay ttyl (Talk to you later) c u at lunch.**

**p.s bye Emmie-bear**

**-b**

The bell rang, I got up, Emmett walked me to my locker. We sat at the table, Rose, Alice, and Emmett were their and some blonde guy who i think is jasper.

"Hey guys". I said

"Hey, Bella. This is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella" Alice pointed to me.

"Hi, Jasper". I said

"Hi, Bella". Someone came up behind me.

"Why hello, beautiful". The voice said.

____________________________________________________________________________

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED TO CHAPTER AND READ MY OTHER STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Edward

**Disclaimer- i do not own twilight. i would luv to own Emmett, but i don't. MAN! **

* * *

I turned around, my breath hitched. he had the most amazing green eyes. His hair was like a bronze color, and it was all over the place, just wanted to run my fingers thru it.

"Bella, this is Edward". Alice said.

So he was the player, figures.

"Perfect name, do you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian". Edward said. Ive heard that line about a million time.

"Duh". I said, Emmett laughed.

"So do you want to go out this Friday"? Edward asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When pigs fly". I said.

"Oh come on baby, you know you want me". He said.

"No i don't. I don't want a self-center, snob-nose man whore like you. I'd rather go out with Mike newton then you any-day". I said.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Man, do you want some ice with that burn"? Jasper asked.

"Shut up". Edward said to Jasper.

"Make me". Jasper said while standing up. Edward stood up and so did Emmett.

"Jasper and Emmett please sit down. And Edward why don't you go and kiss your _girlfriends_ and leave us alone." I said.

"Oh shut up Bella, at least i have someone to kiss". Edward said.

"Whatever Edward, go take a long walk off of a short pier". I sneered back.

He walked away, I sighed.

"If he ever bothers you again tell me. I don't care if he is my brother, I don't want him bothering you." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I don't want to ruin your relationship with Edward". I said.

"Trust me Bella, your not going to ruin anything. Just tell me okay". Emmett said.

I sighed. "Fine".

"So Bella, what do you have next"? Alice asked.

"Bio, with Mr. Banner".

"Oh Sorry, Edward has that class."

"MAN, today is not my day".

"Remember Bella, just text me okay". Emmett said.

"Me, too". Alice said.

"Me, three". Rose said.

"Me, four". Jasper said.

"Were all here for you, Bella". Alice said.

"Jasper, I don ever know you number". I said.

"Give me your phone". Jasper said. I gave it to him, he gave it back.

"Now you do".

"Thanks, guys". The bell rang.

"Bye Bella, don't forget". Alice said.

I walked into the class room.

"I'm Bella, and I'm new". I said. Man, Ive said that alot today.

"Okay I'm Mr. Banner, and you can sit next to Mr. Cullen".

I groaned and sat next to him. I got a note.

_Whats your number:) _The note said. I gave him my dads work number, which is the police sation. I gave it to him he gave it back.

_thanks I'll call you ;). So want to meet me some where._

I had a plain in my head.

**Sure, meet by my locker in five minutes. **I gave it back to him and texted my friends,

**To: Alice , Rose, Emmett, And Jasper.**

**From: Bella**

**Meet me at my locker in 5 mins.**

I closed my phone, I checked it a min later.

**4 new text messages.**

**To:Bella**

**From: Emmett**

**Okay, U ok?**

**To: Bella**

**From: Rose**

**k**

**To: Bella**

**From: Jasper**

**okay**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**k**

five minutes later.

"Mr. Banner, can i get a drink of water my throat hurts"? I asked.

"Okay". I got out, I saw everyone at my locker.

"Bella whats wrong"? Alice asked.

"Go hide, but make sure you can see me, okay". I said.

"Okay"? They all said confused. I saw Edward come out with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you want me". He said. I shivered, that brought back bad memories.

"Yep". Is all i could say. I leaned against my locker, he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. But before he could i kneed him in the groin and slapped him in the face. i heard Emmett's booming laugh. Edward kneed down, he looked like he was in pain.

"What the heck". Edward yelled.

"Did you see his face, it was priceless". Alice said.

"You set this up". Edward asked.

"Yep, aww is the baby okay". I asked in a baby voice.

"Ha ha, very funny". He said

"Try to kiss me again and ill make sure you cant have kids. And then ill get Emmett to make sure you cant see". I said my voice full of venom.

"I'm going to get you back, swan" Edward said.

"Piss off, Jackhole" I walked away. I went into the class room. Everyone was laughing, I checked my phone. I got a text message from Alice. She video tapped the kiss thing and sent it to everyone. Edward checked his phone and turned to me.

"And the games begin, Swan" He said

"Yah, Yah, Yah" Is all i said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**IM GOING TO TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPER ON: THE CALL 2MARROW**

**thanks for reading. NOW REVIEW. haha lol**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. AND REVIEW**


	5. Gym

**HEY THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! **

**

* * *

**

Next i had gym. I found out that Alice, Emmet, and Edward were in that class. Ugh that guy is soo annoying.

I got into the gym and saw Alice, I went and sat next to her.

"Hello, everyone, we have a new student." He pointed to me " Come up and introduce yourself." I got up.

"My name is Bella, I'm from Arizona and that's 'bout it." I said.

"Mess with her and you'll be sorry." I heard Emmett said. Everyone looked at him, he just waved.

"Okay, two laps." the coach said.

We got up and went to out lockers, Lauren came up to me.

"So did you sleep with Emmett or something to make him so protective." She asked.

"No, Lauren I'm not like you. I don't sleep with every guy in the school." I said.

"Then why is he so protective."

"I don't haft to tell you".

Me and Alice walked away, she grabbed my arm.

"Don't walk away from me, Swan." She said.

I pulled my arm out of her grip.

"Don't touch me." I said.

"Make me".

"You know what outside, you and me." I said.

"Fine."

I went to Alice, she was texting. I wonder who was it?

"Emmett." She said.

"Oh. okay".

We changed into our gym clothes and went outside. Emmett came up to me.

"So you and Lauren going at it today?" He asked.

"I'm hopping that she will be to stupid to remember". I said, he laughed.

"Well remember me and Alice are here for you." He said. He went to go play football with the guys.

And as i said nothing happened. I went into the locker room to change to see Edward and Lauren making out. ON MY LOCKER! Ugh that is sooo gross!

"Hey, get off my locker and get a room. Or better yet go fall into a ditch." I said.

They broke apart, Lauren had a smirk on her face. Edward had like maybe hurt in his eyes. Whatever i don't care.

"And you are not even allowed in the girls locker room!" I yelled at Edward. I texted Alice.

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Edward in girls locker room w/ Lauren. HELP!**

**-B**

"Please Bella, don't tell the coach." Edward begged.

"Why"- I asked. -" You have been nothing but mean to me. And done nothing but hit on me." I said and started to cry. Lauren laughed.

"Shut up, Lauren and Edward I'm disappointed in you this is a low for you." I heard Alice say.

"Its okay, Bella. Shhh its okay." Alice said as she patted My hair.

"Come on Eddie, Lets and finish what we were doing." I heard Lauren say.

"Leave me alone Lauren." Edward said. Whoo he told her to leave him alone.

"Oh come on, Eddie." Lauren said.

"Just leave me, Alice, and Bella alone, okay." He said.

"Why do you what to stay with that tramp and whore." Lauren said. Oh that's it, I stood up and got in her plastic face.

"Look Lauren, if your going to call somebody a tramp or a whore then take a good look in the mirror before calling somebody that. And i dont ever and i mean ever call my friend a whore. Because the whore is you! And leave me and my friend alone or ill break your nose and you'll haft to get a new one. SO BACK OFF!" I yelled at her. she staired at me with her jaw dropped, 30 seconds of silence she ran out the door. Alice came up to me.

"Good job, Bella." She said. "Nobody has ever told her off. And thanks for sticking up for me, your a good and true friend." She gave me a hug.

"Well somebody had to tell her off. But some people just make out with them." I said and looked at Edward. He smiled. How stupid is he? Is he proud that he is the school's player?

"Edward can i ask you something." I asked Edward.

"What?"

"Are you proud that you are the school's player? Do you like the reputation that you kissed and broke every girl in this school's heart?"

His smile faded, that's what i thought.

"Are you going to answer."I asked.

"I haven't kissed every girl in this school. I haven't kissed you." He said.

"And you never will, because i don't want to end up like one of those girls. To you girls are like tissues, you use them then throw them away. And i will not end up like one of those girls again." I said. Aww crap i said 'again'. Maybe he didn't notice?

"Again?" He asked.

"Yeah again. its none of you business." I said.

"Well will i ever kiss you?" He asked, I laughed.

"HA, why would i kiss you? Maybe when i start not seeing you kiss girls 24/7 and not be a snob-nose jackhole. And i can trust you maybe just maybe you can kiss me." I said, his face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yep, but if i see you kiss with someone its over."I said.

"Okay, now why did you say "again". " He asked

"Maybe when i trust you ill tell you but not now."

"Okay" He left the locker room. Do i have feelings for Edward Cullen? No he is the schools player. I got dressed and left, I talked to Alice and drove home.

* * *

**HEY THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER ON: THE CALL WILL BE UP ON MONDAY!!!**


	6. Sleepover

**Sorry that it's been such a long time since I've updated!! please vote on my poll!:D**

It's been four days since that day I told Edward. I haven't seen kiss or even look at any girls. Was he changing for me? It was Friday and today was Alice's sleepover. The day went by very quick, Alice meet me at my truck.

"I'll pick you up at your house around four, okay?" Alice said.

"Fine."

I went home and packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, Etc. When four rolled around there was a knock at my door. I opened to see that Alice and Emmett were standing at my door.

"Hey, guys." I said

"Hey, Bella." Alice said.

"Wad up." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get my stuff, come on in." I said. Emmett grabbed my bag. We went outside to see a HUGE jeep in the drive way. Emmett put my bag into the truck. Alice got in with ease, how did she do that? I looked up at my seat about four feet of the ground. Emmett must of seen my face. He laughed, and lifted me into my seat. We started driving.

"Can you slow down, Emmett?" I yelled while he was just going 80mph.

" I don't drive like my grandma, Bella." He said.

"Shut up, just slow down!"

He let out a "humph" and slowed down to 75.

"THERE!" He yelled, I groaned. We got to the house.

It is beautiful, it looked to be 3 stories high. Forest was surrounding it. It was white with a black trim, with a stone path way. Emmett opened my door and pulled me out of my seat. He put me over his shoulder and grabbed my bag.

"Emmett put me down" I yelled at him while punching him. I knew I wasn't hurting him, but it was worth a try. He walked thru the door, I heard a soft voice.

"Emmett put the girl down. NOW" She said. I could not see her because Emmett had me back word, He put me down. I turned around to see a woman, she looked like she was in her early thirties . She had light brown almost honey colored hair, that went down to her shoulders. She was about 5'5, no taller.

"Hi, I'm Esme" She said.

"I'm Bella"

"It's nice to meet you. Alice has talked non-stop about you." She said, we both chuckled.

"All good I hope." I said.

"Yes, all good well my husband Carlisle is at work, he should be home in a couple of hours". She said, she went into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you." She called out.

"You, too."

Alice grabbed my hand, she dragged me all the way up stairs. Into a room which I guessed is he room. It is so pretty. The wall wee pink with purple bubbles everywhere. She has a king size bed with a pink comforter, a plamza screen TV , and a couch. She dragged me to her closet, It was huge. It had pink walls and the doors were mirrors. It had a 360 degree mirror in the middle of the closet. It was bigger than my room.

"Do you like it." Alice asked.

"No." I said, her smile turned into a frown. "I love it."

The smile reappeared. She was jumping up and down clapping her hands together. There was a knock at her door. She looked confused, she opened the door. And there was Edward and only in a towel. His hair was all messy and wet. I could not take my eyes off of his six pack. I just wanted to rub my hands on his muscles. He coughed me staring and smirked, I blushed.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked.

"HA, I've seen chickens with bigger muscles then you" I said, Alice laughed, he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Alice do you know when Jasper and Rose are coming?" Edward asked, Alice looked at her watch.

"In about 30mins they should be here." She said.

"Okay." He said and walked out the door. Okay that was awkward.

"So?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Let's go and see what Emmett is up to." Alice said and dragged me down stairs. Emmett was playing halo. I sat on the chair next to him.

"So Emmett what's up?" I asked him.

"Shhh...playing...don't talk." He said, and about five minutes later he thru the remote and broke it.

Me and Alice laughed, I was crying from laughing so hard.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled. "Did you brake another remote?"

"Another?" I asked.

"Yeah that's like his 5th remote that he has broken." Alice whispered to me.

"Sorry, mom." Emmet yelled. That made me laugh even more, after about a couple of minutes I stopped. That door bell rang.

"Emmett get the door!" Esme yelled.

He got up and answered it, Jasper and Rose came in.

"Hey guys." I said and waved to them.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper said.

"Hey." Rose said.

Jasper sat next to Alice and Rose sat next to Emmett. I felt alone like I didn't have anyone to sit next to. Edward came down stairs in a pair of dark jeans with a green shirt. That made his eyes pop! Our eye's connected, he smirked and I looked away and blushed.

"Let's play a game." Emmett said.

"Okay."

"I know how about we play truth or dare." Alice said.

Oh, lord what have I gotten into.

_______________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!:D**


	7. Truth or Dare

**THANKS FOR READING**

______________________________________________________________________________

"No Alice." I said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor sitting.

"You haft to." She said, I groaned and she went first.

"So Emmett truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Emmett said.

Alice had an evil glint in her eye. Emmett saw that and got scared.

"I dare you to go to that mall only in your boxers and sing the barney song in people's faces." She said

Everyone cracked up.

"Fine."

"Okay Emmett, Edward, and Jasper take the jeep. Bella, Rose, and I will take the Porsche." Alice said.

We all got in the cars and drove off.

"This is going to be so funny!" Rose said.

After about 10 minutes we got to the mall. We parked right next to the jeep, Emmett was taking off his shirt and pants, thanks god he had boxers on. They were white with four leaf clovers on them and on the butt it said 'Kiss me I'm Irish'. I laughed so hard.

"Are you even Irish?" Jasper asked.

"No." He said and everyone laughed at that.

We went into the mall and everybody well I should say every girl was staring at him. He went up to a little boy about 3 years old and started singing.

"_I love you, you love me. Were a Happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you sing I love you, too." _He sang.

The little kid started to cry, aww.

"Grandma!" The kid yelled.

Emmett got a scared look on his face. The kids grandma came to him. We she saw Emmett her eyes about popped out of her head. She started hitting him with her cane.

"You big bear!" She yelled at him "What do you think your doing scaring little kids like that?"

She stopped hitting him and walked away with the little kid mumbling .

"Put some clothes on."

He came back to us with some bruises on his arms.

"Hey, Emmy." I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw Lauren, Oh god kill Emmett now. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Hello, Lauren." He said.

"So Emmet can I kiss you since that's what your boxers say". She said.

"Ummm." He stuttered.

Rose was fuming.

"Clam." I told her, she calmed down a little bit. I looked at Edward.

"Go and get your girlfriend before rose dose something that she will regret." I told Edward.

"She is not my girlfriend." He said.

I looked at Emmett and Lauren and guess what she did? SHE KISSED HIM! Rose got furious, she walked up to Lauren and punched Lauren in the eye. Ow that will leave a mark tomorrow. She grabbed Emmett's arm and stormed off to the car.

"Come on lets go guys." Alice said, we went into the Porsche and the guys went into jeep. We got home, and walked inside. Carlisle was looking wide-eyed at Emmett. He shook his head and walked of mumbling "I don't want to know".

"Get some clothes on." Rose said. He took off up the stairs he came down a couple of minutes later. I sat on the couch, Emmett looked at me.

"So Bella truth or dare?" I gulped.

"Um, Truth." I said, Emmett scoured.

"What a wimp, so Bella do you like Eddie over here" He asked, I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Oh, god, no. I hate players especially him." I yelled.

"Hey, I haven't gone out with a girl in two weeks." Edward defended himself.

I stood up and walked to him.

"Yeah and I've only had one boyfriend which I dated for 3months. But he cheated on me, he had a new girl every week and I was too dumb to know!" I yelled at him.

Everyone looked at me in shock, my vision blurred and the tears started to come down my cheek.

"Sorry." I mumbled before running out the door.

"Bella." I heard Edward call behind me. I kept on running into the depths of the forest. I felt somebody grab my waist. I look up to see Edward, I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want." I asked.

He sat down next to me.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well then talk."

"Bella-"

___________________________________________________________________________________

**SORRY THAT ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED!!! UM I'M GOING OUT OF TOWN THIS WEKEND FOR FOURTH OF JULY SORRY :(**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE B4 I LEAVE BUT NO PROMISES!! **

**OH AND IF ANYONE HAS A EMMETTXBELLA OR AN JASPERXBELLA STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WOULD LOVE TO READ IT!!!**

**THANKS AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW,**

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**


	8. First Kiss

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, what was that back there?" Edward asked. "Was all that true?"

"Yes." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Why would i want to talk about it. I mean nobody knows about _him _expect for my mom. That why i came to forks in the first place, not because i missed my dad, but because of _him. _I took my head out of my hands and looked at Edward in the eye my vision blurry with tears. I sighed.

"I guess so." I said.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. Take your time." He said.

I took a deep breath before I started.

" It started about haft way thru the school year. His name was James he was every girls dream. Every girl in the school wanted him. He had blue eyes with blonde hair. I liked him in lunch he came up to me and said that he like me. He asked me out on a date and I said yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. About a month later he told me that he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. But I didn't want to he said that it was fine. But after he got all distance from me, I mean he barley talked to me and every time call him he was doing something so he could not talk. About two months passed and I saw him kissing another girl. I ran up to him and asked him why. Why would you brake my heart? He like ripped it out tor it into pieces and burned them. ( **A/N sorry had to put that in :) **) He said that he didn't care about me and that I was boring because that I didn't take our relationship to the next level, and that I was a whore. He told me that he had 8 other girlfriends including me in those three months. I ran out of there with a broken heart. I found out that he was the schools player. And now every time I hear that a school has a player, I hate them automatically. And that's why I hate you, but when you said that you didn't have a girlfriend for 2 weeks, you were saying it like you were having a party. And that's my story." I said and looked up at him he staired at me in shock.

"Man, now i know why you hate me. Dang, if i were you i would hate myself, too. I'm so sorry bella, i didn't know. Please forgive me." He said looking into my eyes. I mean how could i not forgive that face.

"Of course i forgive you." I said looking down. "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why all this change, not kissing every girl you see, not going out with every girl?" I asked.

"Because there is only one girl that will not kiss me because i do all that stuff. And i really like her." He said.

Did he just say that he likes me?

"You like me?" I squeaked out pointing to myself. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes Bella i do your not like any other girl I've meet. You have a heart, your beautiful, you have natural beauty. You don't need makeup like all the other girls need. And do you know what?" He asked.

He leaned in i thought he was going to kiss me, but i felt his lips at my ear.

"I prefer brunettes" He said in a whisper causing shivers to go up my spine. I could not even remember my name. He went back a little bit, but there was only about an inch away. I saw his eyes on my lips.

"Bella, may i kiss you?" He asked.

All i could do was nod my head like a complete idiot. He closed his eyes and bent down till our lips touched. Our lips moved in perfect sync. His arms went around my waist and my went around his neck. I ran my fingers thru his soft hair. His hair was so soft, he tightened his grip on my waist. I was losing air and i needed to breath. I tugged on his hair, but not to hard, he got the message and removed his lips from mine. I already missed his lips, he was placing feather like kisses on my jaw. I was losing my mind! What was my name now? Beth? Oh yeah Bella. He placed one more kiss on my lips and pulled away. Both of us breathing ragged.

"Wow!" Is all i could say.

"Yeah that was wow" He said.

Was i ready for a relationship, could i trust him?

"Edward" I said and turned to him.

"Yes, Bella"

"I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I mean i dont want to end up being cheated on again." I said.

"Bella" He said and put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so that i was looking into his eyes. "My playing days are over, I'm not going back to the Edward you meet on the first day of school." I looked in his eyes to see if he was lieing but i none.

"Now Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

______________________________________________________

**AWWW THERE FIRST KISS!! SO DID YOU LIKE IT.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

**I'VE BEEN KINDA DOWN LATELY BECAUSE NOT ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REVIEWING :(**

**BUT THANKS, OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY.**


	9. Yes or No

**THANKS FOR READING**

_______________________________________________________________

**previously**

_Was i ready for a relationship, could i trust him?_

_"Edward" I said and turned to him._

_"Yes, Bella"_

_"I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I mean i don't want to end up being cheated on again." I said._

_"Bella" He said and put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so that i was looking into his eyes. "My playing days are over, I'm not going back to the Edward you meat on the first day of school." I looked in his eyes to see if he was lieing but i none._

_"Now Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"I don't know, Edward" I said and looked down.

"Bella I swear with all i got i will not cheat on you. And if i do you can do whatever you want with me" He said.

"Fine Edward, I'll be you girlfriend" I said.

He picked me up and twirled me around in circles. He kissed me and put me down. I looked at his face and saw nothing but happness on it, his eyes were filled with nothing but joy. We got back to the house holding hands, and when Alice saw she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH so are you guys like together?" Alice screamed and asked at the same time.

"Yep." I said.

"Ohmygosh!Imlikesohappyforyoutwo!" She said all in one breath (Translation Oh my gosh im so happy for you two).

"Whoo breath Alice, don't have a heart attack." Edward said.

"Yeah i dont think it would be fun going to the hospital tonight." I said.

"Yeah these guys want to do something else." Emmett said looking at us while wagging his eyebrows,

"Emmett!" I yelled and looked down and blushed.

"OW, why did you haft to hit so hard." Emmett yelled and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Because you think nasty things." Rose said.

"But you love me for it." He replied and kissed her. About a haft of seconed later they were making out on the couch.

"Ahhhh my eyes they burn ahhhh" Jasper said and ran around the room with his hands covering his eyes, everyone laughed. Finally they broke apart and glared at us. I put my hands up saying that i didn't do anything.

"Lets watch a movie." Alice yelled. "What kind of movie do you want to watch, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"um, humor?" I said it like more of a question then a statement.

"Lets watch _White chicks!_" Emmett yelled.

Alice and jasper sat in the love seat while me, Edward, Emmett, and Rose sat on the couch. I sat in Edwards lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We all laughed at the funny parts. That was probley the funniest movie i ever saw. I guess i fell asleep because all i remember was Edward picking me up and putting me into his bed. He pulled me into his chest and i snuggled into it and fell into a peace full sleep.

**EPOV**

I was so happy now that Bella was my girlfriend. I was not going to treat her like i did with all those other girls. We were watching _White chicks _I've seen the movie before and it was really funny. I look down to see that Bella fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and went up the stairs and put her in my bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and and snuggled into her like she was my own personal pillow. She snuggled into me and I kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

About two in the moring I woke up to hear Bella sleep talking

"Edward." She mumbled and my heart swelled and my ego went up a bit.

"Don't cheat." She said. I was sad that she thinks I'm going to cheat on her, but i don't blame her.

"Im never going to cheat on you." I said and went back to sleep.

I woke up about nine o'clock and noticed that Bella was not in my arms. I went down stairs to see my Bella eating cereal. I liked that name MY Bella and nobody else. She didn't see me so I sunk up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She squealed and turned around her expressions softened when she saw it was me, she hit me playfully.

"Edward." She yelled.

"Good morning, Love." I said, hey i liked that name, too

I looked around to see that nobody was up. Not even my mom, I wonder where she is?

"Esme is at the store." Bella said answering my unspoken question.

"Okay." I said and grabbed some cereal, put it in a bowl, poured some milk in it and sat next to Bella.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, very the best sleep i've had in years." She said, and that made me feel good.

One she was done I took our bowls and put them in the sink.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked

"Around eight."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peace full and i could not wake you up."

"I would have been fine. But thanks for letting me sleep."

"Your welcome." She said.

We went and watched t.v on the couch waiting for everyone else to wake up.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**THIS LINE IS FROM A MOVIE-"OW, why did you haft to hit so hard"- IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT MOVIE YOU WILL GET A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Mornings and Shopping pt1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!!**

_________________________________________________________

Previously

_Epov_

_One she was done I took our bowls and put them in the sink._

_"What time did you wake up?" I asked_

_"Around eight."_

_"Why didn't you wake me up?"_

_"Because you looked so peace full and i could not wake you up."_

_"I would have been fine. But thanks for letting me sleep."_

_"Your welcome." She said._

_We went and watched t.v on the couch waiting for everyone else to wake up._

**BPOV**

Me and Edward were the first to wake up. We were watching sponge-bob while we were waiting for everyone else to wake up. We heard someone come down the stairs, it was Alice. She went into the kitchen, and came out with two pop-tarts on a plate with a glass of milk. She sat on the chair and looked at us with a smile.

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!!" She yelled at us. Man, i think she woke up the people in China!

"Nooooo" I moaned.

"Alice can we go one day without shopping?" Edward asked.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' while taking a bite of her pop-tart and a sip of her milk.

After she finshed eating she put her bowl in the sink and came a grabbed my hand.

"Lets go wake up Emmett and Rose" She said. We went up to their room. They were sleeping snuggled into each other. Alice left and came back with a bucket of ice water. She stood over the bed.

"1...2...3" She whisperd as she poured the water over them.

**EMPOV**

I was sleeping like a baby, and it was the best sleep ive had in years.

Then all of a suden ice water is on me. I shot up like a lighting bolt.

"WHAT T-THE H-HELL" I scream and shivered at the same time because of the water. I looked to see Bella, Alice, and Eddie over in the corner laughing. They think its funny ill show them funny.

**RPOV**

I was dreaming about Emmett without a shirt **(And so do i:D ) **When all of a suden ice water is on me.

"WHAT THE HELL" I Yelled and to see Bella, Edward, and Alice laughing in the corner. I looked next to see Emmett furious i think i saw steam coming off of him. That's when i thought of something. MY HAIR.

"MY HAIR" I yelled and put my hands to my hair. It was drenched, I sighed and went to take a shower.

**BPOV**

About two seconds after she poured the water they sat up and yelled 'what the hell'. We were in the corner laughing our butts off. Emmett came towing over us, now i scared.

"You think this funny!" He yelled at us.

"Not its not" Edward said making a strait face. "Its hilarious" He started laughing again.

"Whatever" He said and stormed out of the room, but he came back in.

"Don't think this is over" He said as he pointed to Edward.

When we all calmed down, we walk out of the room. I went into Edwards and Alice went into hers to wake up Jasper. When we reached it we sat on the bed and Edward brought me into his lap. He kissed my hair while i closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. We were in peace till Alice came barging into the room jumping up and down.

"Bella barbie time" She said.

"Noooo"

"Please" She begged and put on a pout.

I sighed. "Fine" I got up and pecked Edward on his lips.

She about dragged me into her room. It felt like hours when she was finely done she said that i could look in the mirror. I looked in the mirror, i wore a purple peace sign shirt with black skinny jeans, with a pair of jimmy choo high heels. **(PIC ON PROFILE)**I swear she was going to kill me some day with high heels. I had my hair in a haft pony tail haft down sorta way. And i had light make up but i loved it. I hugged Alice and went down stairs. Edward was waiting for me down stairs, He wore a blue shirt with jeans, and he looked goooood. He wrapped he arms around my waist and kissed me.

"You look beautiful, love" He said and i giggled like a little school girl. We went in the volvo, while Jasper and Alice went into the porsche, and Rose and Emmet went into the BMW. We got there in about 15 minutes and do you know the first store we went into?

Victoria's secret

Ugh how i hate this store. But then we saw the funnest thing in the world. There was Mike newton across the room hold a black lacy thong. We all held in our laugh while Emmett went over to mike. Right now i feel bad for mike.

___________________________________________________________________

**OKAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. I DO HAVE A LIFE AND I COULD NOT GET TO A COMPUTER. I MAKE A PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK FOR EACH OF MY STORIES. SO 4 UPDATE EVERY MONTH FOR PLAYER AND THE CALL! IM REALLY SORRY!! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**

**P.S PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY**

** SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS**


	11. Mornings and Shopping pt2

There was Mike Newton holding a black lacy thong. We all had to put our hands over our mouths to stop us from laughing. Emmett snuck up behind mike, he lowered his head to his ear, while mike was still looking at the thong. Emmett opened his mouth and literally screamed.

"Who is that for?"

Mike jumped about a mile high, the thong flung into a ladies hair. Emmett was on the floor laughing like an idiot. While when Mike landed he looked around the room and so did I. The lady with the thong in her hair was screaming and running around the store. We were all clutching our stomachs while mike had a scared look on his face. The manager was calling security, so we all ran out of the store. Alice dragged me into Aeropostal, Hollister, dolce and Gabbana(where Alice got some stilettos) And much more. We were walking Edward had his arms around my waist. We were about to leave when we heard a voice that I did not want to hear.

"Eddie." We heard a high squeaky voice almost parrot like.

We all knew who it was. Jessica**. **Everyone knows that she is the second biggest slut in the school, with Lauren being first. Everyone knew that she 'went out' with Edward when he was the school's player. Edward tensed under me as she came this way. Alice and Rose were shooting glares at her. She just rolled her eyes and came up to Edward like I was not even here.

I just backed up waiting to see what he was going to do. Alice and Rose came next to me and locked arms. Their arms were kind of heavy from the bags. Edward shot me a pleading glance, I just cocked my eye-brow at him.

"Hey, baby." Jessica said.

But before Edward had the time to respond she started kissing him. That pain in my heat came back, but I told myself that she is kissing him and he is not kissing her. I waiting a couple of seconds hoping that he would pry her off of him but then the worst thing happened. HE STARTED KISSING HER BACK. She had her hands in his hair, while his arms were around her waist. That sinking feeling was now in my stomach and my heart was broken. again. Then I remember something that Alice brought, some stilettos. I went through her bag while she gave me a confused look. I found the highest pair, took one out and through it at Edward. It hit him right on the back of his head, Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter. I chuckled but that did not stop the tears from falling, and my heart from breaking. He broke out of the kiss with a pained expression. Good, I hope he has a headache for the rest of his life. He looked to see who thru it, then when his eyes reached me he looked like somebody just slapped him. Jessica on the other hand just winked at him and walked away like nothing happened.

"Bella." He whispered and started walking towards me.

"No, Edward." I said as I motioned with my had to stop, and he did.

"I gave you my trust and you used it for granted. You said that you were going to stop your playing ways. What did you have other girlfriend behind my back?-"

"Bella, no." He said.

"No let me finish. You just kissed another girl right in front of 'your girlfriend' or did you already forget about me?" I yelled at him his eyes looked watery like he was about to cry. "Now all I haft to say to you is goodbye, Edward." I said and walked off with Alice and rose by my side.

"Sorry about your shoe, Alice." I whispered.

"It's okay Bella, Jasper will pick it up for me. Sorry about my idiot brother, I really thought he changed." She said and gave me a sad look.

"It's okay." I said and got into the Porsche. Rose told us that Emmett and jasper will take the BMW so that so could ride with us. Alice put her bags into the trunk and drove away.

**EPOV**

"Goodbye, Edward." She said and walked away. The love of my life walked away from me because I'm a idiot.

"What the hell was that!" Emmett yelled at me. I know how protective of Bella he is, I'm in for rude awakening.

"Emmett." I sighed.

"What was that, you kissed that slut Jessica right in front of Bella! Why did you even kiss her?" He yelled at me. Everyone was looking at me, expect Mike he was just laughing.

"I don't know, it's just a habit I guess." I said. before I even knew it I was pinned up agenst the wall by Emmett. Jasper was behind with an amused look on his face.

"A habit of what? Kissing girls or breaking their hearts? Bella has already told me about James. He broke her heart and now you broke it even more!" He yelled even louder. He punched me in the eye and it hurt but I deserve it. He walked away like nothing happened.

I got up and walked out of the mall. I started to walk towards my parking space when I realized my car is not there. I checked my pockets and my keys were not there. UGH. Emmett must of took my keys and out my Volvo only god knows where. I got out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Edward." She answered

"Hey, Alice, can you pick-" She cut me off.

"No." She said and hung up on me.

I called everyone even Carlisle and Esme I guess they told them what happened. I sighed I guess I'm either walking or taking the bus. I sighed again as I ran my fingers through my hair and started walking towards the nearest bus stop.

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY 'THE CALL' AND PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**THANKS**


	12. Before He Cheats

When we got back to the Cullen household, i saw a shiny sliver volvo in the top of the driveway. My heart started going a mile a minute knowing that Edward was in that car. The door opened to revile Emmett. PHEW, i let out a deep breath and thanked god that it was not Edward. I opened the door, and walked up the walk way, about to step into the house when a hand went on my shoulder. I jumped, and looked back to see Emmett with a big grin showing his dimples. He was holding a baseball bat, he handed it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked holding up the baseball bat.

"You'll see, follow me." He said and started walking, i fallowed him till he stopped. There in front of me was Edward's volvo. I had a confused look on my face, i turn to look at Emmett and asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hit it." He said, i looked at him like he had three heads.

"What! I'm not going to hit HIS car. It probably cost him $30,000 or more, im not going to hit it." I said.

"Its okay Alice told Carlisle and Esme, and they told me to tell you to do this"

I searched his face and eyes to see if he was lying and he was not. I sighed.

"Where do i hit first?" I asked.

"Anywhere." He replied simply.

I thought about what happened about 45 minutes ago. Edward kissing back Jessica in front of me. By the time i was done thinking i was shaking with anger. I gripped the baseball bat a swung it, it hit the headlight. It felt good to hit something so i hit the other one. I heard clapping i turn around to see Alice with an amused look.

"Good job Bella here are the keys do something with them." she said and tossed me the keys to the volvo.

I opened the car door and carved my name into his leather seats. So now the frount and passanger seat said.

_Bella Swan_

I was proud of my work i shut the door, and dug the key into the side of the door. It made a horrible sound it sound like somebody was grinding thier nails onto a chalk board. I did it a couple of times and stood back it said.

_Think before you cheat_

I picked up the baseball bat again, and it the windows they shattered into a million pieces. I hit the hood it made a huge dent in it. I dropped the bat and stood back to see my handy work. The car looked like a total wreck. The headlights were smashed, the hood and back doors were dented, the windows were gone, and the doors were scrached. I smiled and went back inside the house.

"Woah, i hate to be Edwards car right now." Emmett said as he looked at Edwards car from the window.

"Dang you go girl, how about we do something fun today. OHHH today at chilies its karaoke night and we could go and do that." Alice said.

"Fine, Alice, but Edward is not coming." I stated.

"Why? We can dress you up all pretty and he will kick himself mentally to see what he let go."

"Fine, but im taking a nap." I said

"Okay, you can go in my room i'll wake you up in an hour." She said.

I walked up the stairs, found her room and closed the door. I took off my shoes and ploped onto the bed, ive had a long day. I laid down and went into a peacefull and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

I got off the bus and started my mile long walk home. About 10 minutes later i reached home hopeing my Volvo was here. And there is was in the middle of the drive way under its tarp so it didn't get dirty. I ran up to it i step on something, i looked to to see the keys. Hmm that's odd and next to it was a baseball bat. I got worried i took the tarp off to see my worst nightmear.

There was MY volvo the headlight were banged out, it had a huge dent on the hood, the windows were gone, there was some writing on the door of the car, i took a step back to read it it said.

_Think before you cheat_

BELLA did this to my car. I groaned remembering about what happened at the mall today. She had goo reason too, i opened the car door to see that she carved her name into my leather seats!!! I sighed i wasn't mad at Bella because i did this to her i was mad at my self. I walked into the house and slammed the door close.

"Shhhh, Bella is sleeping" Alice whispered. "Were are going to do karaoke at chilies tonight so go get ready" I knew i wasn't going to win this fight so i sighed and went to take a shower.

0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o 0_o

**BPOV (SHE IS AWAKE)**

The warm water felt good pouring down on my back. I don't know how long i stood there because Alice started banging on my door.

"COME ON BELLA HURRY UP" She yelled.

I quickly washed and conditioned my hair. I used my strawberry body wash to get myself clean. By the time i was done, i stepped out of the shower onto a towel. I had my bra and underwere set out. I put that on and a robe and went into Alice's room.

"About time." She said. And started on my hair.

"Rose, go get Bella here an outfit the will make Edward's jaw drop!" Alice command to Rose she smirked and ran into Alice's closet.

About after an hour and a haft of me wining and lots of complaints i was done. I looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful girl with a midnight blue shirt that had a 'v' neck. She had on a way to short denim skirt with a pair of black flats. Her hair was curled with a midnight blue headband into. I touched the mirror and the girl did also then i realized that, the girl was me. I gave alice and rose a big hug.

"Thank you guys."

"Your welcome." They both said.

They were ready in about an hour we walk out the door. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked up to see the eyes i never wanted to see again.

________________________________________________________________

**ohhhhhhhh THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE 4 DAYS EARLY!! **

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**

**OH AND PLEASE VIST MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES ;)**

**OH AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY OR MY OTHER ONE PLEASE PM ME I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM :D**


	13. Karaoke

Previously

_They were ready in about an hour so we walk out the door. I accidently bumped  
into someone._  
I saw those green eyes I got lost in, but that day came back to me and I  
looked down.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked up to see the eyes i never wanted to see  
again.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Save it." I said and ran past him. I ran down the stairs to see a waiting  
Alice and Rose. The guys went into the jeep as we went into the BMW. It took  
us about 20 minutes to get to Chilies. We got out of the car and went in, to  
to see a lady at the waiting counter.

"Hello, and welcome to Chilies. How many?" She asked trying to flirt with  
Edward.

I felt a ping of jealousy. Why am I felling that? He cheated on you,  
your not his girlfriend anymore. Alice coughed to get the ladies attention.

"Six, please." She said in a sweet, but nasty voice.

"Okay, right this way." She said and lead us to a booth that had a great view  
of the karaoke stage. We ordered some wings, then I heard something.

"Okay, next we have is Bella Swan." A voice said from the mic. I looked to  
see a guy from the karaoke station looking at me, he winked and I ducked my  
head.

"Alice." I hissed.

"Bella is fine, just go." She waved me off.

I went up to the stage and people clapped.

The song started and I recognized it.

"Great." I muttered as i started.

_"Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

I handed the guy the mic and practically ran off the stage. I got to the  
table to notice Edward was gone, I shrugged it off.

"You were great, Bella." Alice said as everyone clapped.

"Thanks."

"You were really good." Emmett said.

"This song is for a special girl out there." I heard Edwards voice from the  
mic. I looked at him to see his eyes made contact with mine. He started to  
sing his eyes still locked with mine.

**"I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find**  
(Chorus)

Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something goooood  
Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start oveeerr  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not oveeerr  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
It's not overrrrr

(Chorus)

Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
Were wasting to much time  
Being strong holding on  
Can't let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily

(Chorus)

Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
Can we make this something gooood  
Cause its all misunderstoooood  
Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeeerrr

(Chorus)

We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it ouuuuttttt

(Chorus)

Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeer  
Let's start oveeeerrr  
Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not oveeerrrr....."

He finshed the song his eyes still locked in mine. I was about to forgive him but that day came back to me. The day he cheated on me, the day he kissed Jessica in front of me. Then it all came back to me it all happened today. I got up tears in my eyes and ran into the bathroom, i went into the bid stall and locked the door. I heard the tapping of feet from the tile. My heat raced, and a prayed to god hoping that it was not Edward. There was a knock on the stall door.

"Bella?" I knew that voice all to well. Emmett. (You guys probably thought it  
was Edward.)

"What Emmett?"

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Emmett why are you in the girls bathroom?" I asked.

"Touche." He chuckled.

I unlocked the door to see Emmett with his big goofy grin on. I smile a weak  
smile, but I guess that didn't work for him because he caught me up in a big  
bear hug.

"Emmett....cant..breath." I managed to get out. All he did was chuckle and  
sat me onto the counter. He wipped the tears from my eyes.

"Now whats wrong, Belly?" He said as he smirked in the end from his nickname  
for me.

"Edward." I sighed

"What about Edward?"

"He..like..I want to forgive him but every time I think I will I think of  
what happened this afternoon at the mall and it makes me fall in tears." I  
said almost crying again.

"Ohhh that's why he sung that song. Bells, just fallow your heart and you'll  
do the right thing. And if he hurts you I'll be right here to beat him up." He  
said as we both laughed at the end.

"Thanks, Em." I said as I hugged him.

"No, prob, Bells." He lifted me off the counter and we walked back to the  
booth, everyone still there.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I'm fine, I just needed a big brother to talk to." I said smiling weakly at  
the end.

"Well I'm glad your better." She said and started to eat more wings.

Rose was sing 'Diva' and she started dancing. The funnies thing I've seen ever. And for  
a moment I realized I didn't even think about Edward for a moment. Oops, there  
you go again Bella you mess up the whole evening.  
______________________________________________

**Okay here are the song(In order)**

**over you-chris daughtry**

**its not over- chris daughtry**

**okay please review!!!!**

**OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212!!**

**OH AND PLEASE DO MY POLL  
**


	14. So What

**OMG I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS IM SO HAPPY :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**AND THANKS FOR sprinter1****FOR BEING MY 200TH REVIEWER**

________________________________________________________

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

So What- P!nk

We were still at chilies, everybody took there turn at karaoke. Alice sung 'Low' by Flo rida. Jasper sung 'Bartender' by T-pain, it was funny to see him sing hip-hop. While Emmett sung 'Cant believe it' Also by T-pain. We ordered our meals, I had a salad. We all eat in peace, about 30 minutes later we left to go back to the Cullen's. When we got to there house, i went up changed into my p.j's and went to bed. When I woke up it was around 7, I went downstairs to notice that I was up before everyone else. Carlisle was a work and Esme was at a house designing. I got a glass of milk and some oreos. I eat my oreos in peace till some on came down the stairs. I looked to see that it was Edward, UGH, does god hate me or something?!? He got some cereal and sat down across from me and started to eat.

"Look, Bella-" he started but I cut him off I did not want to hear his B.S.

"Edward, look its fine, you could of just said that you didn't want to be my boyfriend and we could of ended it. But did you really aft to kiss Jessica? I mean come, on I would NEVER do that to you." I practilly yelled at him.,

"It's not like that Bella, I didnt mean to kiss her." He said. What! How could not mean to kiss someone?!?!

"What kind of excuse is that?!? I mean what if I kissed my friend Jake and told you I didn't mean to kiss him, I mean what kind of B.S is that?!"

"Who is heck is Jake?" He asked getting mad.

"He is my friend and he lives in La Push! And who cares, he is my FRIEND, and only my friend."

"So what if he likes you, and what if he did kiss you?" He asked. Okay, he is now getting on my nerves.

"SO WHAT! I don't care if he did like me because I DID have a boyfriend. And if he did kiss me I would tell him that I don't like him like that. I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND, FOR GOD SAKES." I screamed at him. Emmett and Jasper came running down the stairs now with a baseball bat in each hand.

"Whats going on?!?" They both yelled as Emmett swung the bat and knock over a vase which broke. Typical Emmett.

"Well Edward over here," I said as I pointed to Edward "Is being a big dodo head."

"She said dodo." Emmett snickered. I slapped him upside his head.

"OW."

"Pay attention," I said. "And he is yelling at me for having a guy friend. I mean its not like he is my boyfriend or anything like that. Because I think he made it clear yesterday that he's not."

"Ya know, she does have a point." Jasper said.

"WHAT?!?! now you guys are against me!" Edward yelled.

"Well Edward, she is not your girlfriend anymore so you cant be yelling at her for having a guy-friend." Emmett said calmly

"Come on Emmett, I'm your own Brother your sopost to agree with me."

"Edward, I stopped being your brother the day you kissed Jessica, which was yesterday." He said. Edward bowed his head in shame, he walked to the stairs but stopped at the first step. He looked at me and said.

"I'm sorry, for everything." And walked up the stairs. I sighed and went up to talk to him but Emmett stopped me.

"Let me go and talk to him." I nodded and went and sat on the sofa.

EPOV

I walk up the stairs and went into my room. I slammed the door shut and laid on my bed. I'm such an idiot for kissing back Jessica, Why did i even do it? O yah 'cuz I'm used to kissing back girls and breaking there heart. I just broke the girl I Love's heart, and she might even go and kiss this Jacob kid. I was in deep though t'ill I heard a knock on my door.

"What!" I yelled.

"Edward, can i come in?" Emmett asked. Why would he want to talk to me, I mean he just said that he wasnt my brother.

"Whatever."

He came in and sat on my bed next to me.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I scoufed "Whats wrong? Whats wrong?!? Your asking me whats wrong?" I yelled.

"Dude, stop yelling and calm down!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat back down on the bed.

"Why were you yelling at Bella?" He asked.

I sighed. "Because she is hanging out with this Jacob guy, and I don't know him, and I'm an idiot"

"We all know your an idiot, but you cant choose who Bella See's and doesn't. Your not her boyfriend and even if you were you couldn't do that. I mean if you guys were still together she would never cheat on you like you did to her, she is not that kind of person." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"Yah I know, I dont know why I even did that."

"Well I always say, things happen for a reason." Emmett said.

"Um, know you don't."

"Yeah I do, whatever if you want to want to win back Bella you got to get your crap straight. That means that you can't kiss every girl you see, and if you become her boyfriend again you can't kiss another girl and if you do I'll kill ya. Okay? Bye." He said and walked out the door.

He is right I do haft to ge my crap straight. But I will get my Bella back sooner or later, whatever it takes.

_________________________________________________________________________

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THOSE SONGS I LISTED IN MY STORY ARE GREAT SONGS LISTEN TO THEM!**

**OH AND I NEED SOME IDEAS AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY!**

**THANKS**


	15. Heartless

_How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though  
__**K**__**anye West **- Heartless_

"Thanks Alice for the ride!" I called out from my front door.

"No 'prob." She said and sped off.

It was Sunday, Alice just dropped me off at my house. I was glad that i was home, because i don't haft to see Edward..... till tomorrow. I stuck my key into the slot and opened the door. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game, but i was surprised to see Jake here, too.

"Hey, guys." I said.

They looked at me, Jake's face turning into a smile.

"Hey, Bella. Did you have a fun time at the Cullen's" Charlie asked.

"Great time." I mumbled.

"I heard that Edward was your boyfriend, then he kissed Jessica at the mall." Jake said. What? How did he know this? I mean he does live in LaPush. Charlie just looked at me while i probably looked like a fish out of water.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Do you want me to punch him for ya?" Jake asked standing up with his hand into a fist.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Do you guys want some lunch?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure i'm starving." Jake said as he sat down.

"Thanks bells." Charlie said.

I made them turkey sandwiches with potato chips. I handed them there plate and they said thank you. I swear Jake finished his sandwich in less ten two minutes. They finished the game and Jake went home. We said our goodbyes and i went to do the laundry. By the time i was finished, It was dinner time. I made fried salmon with peas and carrots. Dinner was quite, after we ate I cleaned off the dishes and put them into the sink. I went upstairs to take a shower, I changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I went in my bed, pulled the covers till it reached my neck and went to sleep.

I woke up a 6, i went and took a shower. I wore a new outfit the Alice got me, it was pink skinny jeans with a blue t-shirt that said 'Lean like a churro' and it had a churro on it. **(I actually have this outfit its really cute. ill post the shirt on my proflie so go and check it out! ) **I would never were this outfit in a million years but Alice told me to wear it. I grabbed my book bag and an apple before I left. I got to school in 15 minutes and do you know what i see? There right in front of my eyes is Edward kissing another girl. I think it was Heather, she was in my gym class. She was part of Lauren posy, *Does air quotes*, there was Lauren, Jessica, Heather, Summer, And June. They were all snobs, they went out with every guy in this school. I just grabbed the stuff out of my locker and went to class.

I sat next to Alice not bothering to listen to the teacher because I knew all of this stuff. I got a note from Alice.

_I guess you saw Edward and Heather today? _She wrote.

_yep. _I wrote back.

_Sorry, he is such a jerk!_

_I know but I'm just wondering, how could he be so heartless?_

_I dont know. Keep the note the teacher is looking at us. _After I read it I stuffed it into my pocket.

The day went by like it was air, I was headed off to lunch. I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a milk carton. I sat in between Alice and Rose while Jasper sat on her left and Emmett on her right. We were talking and laughing till Edward and his 'Girlfriend' Heather came. She sat on his lap, while he had his arms around her waist. I took a bite of my sandwich when heather said something.

"You know that it has carbs?" She said. I coked my eyebrow at her and said.

"You know that I really don't care?"

"I guess that's why your fat because you don't care about what you eat." She said. Alice and rose looked like they were going to hit her.

"You know what why don't you go and get another nose job because your plastic surgeon gave you the face of a dog."

"Btich." She sneered.

"You just called me a bitch? Well a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is apart of trees, trees are apart of natures, and nature is beautiful. So thanks for the complement." I said as everybody around me laughed.

"Whatever." She said and stormed off.

"What was that?" Edward said, so what now he was sticking up for her?

"That was me telling your girlfriend off." I stated.

"You didnt haft to be mean."

"Excuse me? She just called me fat! See this is why I don't want to hear your B.S because you will always be a player!" I yelled at him now everyone the the cafeteria was starring.

"Bella, please be quite." He said.

"No i will not be quite, you cheated on me when you said you wouldn't, then you try to get me back yesterday, and now today you have another girlfriend! You know what Edward, don't talk, look, or touch me!" I said and stormed to my truck and went home.

I called Jake to see if he wanted to hang out and he said yes. I went back to my truck and started to drive to laPush.

____________________________________________________

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!! **

**WELL SCHOOL STARTED IN LESS THEN TWO WEEKS:( SO WHEN SCHOOL STARTS IDK WHEN IM GOING TO UPDATE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Take a Bow

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
baby_ _when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_Take A Bow- Rihanna_

I took me at least 30 minutes to get to Lapush, going 45mph in my truck. I pulled up to Jake's house to see that Jake was sitting on the porch. When he heard my truck his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. He ran and, I mean ran to my truck, and opened my door for me, I blushed.

"Thank you."I said.

He just smiled and nodded.

We decided to take a walk on the beach. Lapush was a very pretty beach, we saw these huge cliffs, where Jake said that we could go cliff diving, but the waters were too rough. We walked across to beach, i almost tripped over a fallen log. We found a dry bolder and sat onto in.

"Now, why arent you in school?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, two word Edward Cullen." I said and put my head into my heads.

"What did he hurt you, or touch you?" He asked.

"No, no he has a new girlfriend named Heather but anyways she call me Fat and a Bitch and I told her off and Edward got mad at me." I said all in one breath.

"Oh can you tell me the story from the beginning so I can understand better?" He asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I told him about Edward being the school payer and all of that. Then I told him about him making his promise to me then what happened at the mall, and today. To my surprise he listened to every word.

"Okay well Edwards a jerk for letting you go, I mean if you were mine I would never let you go." He said, and he blushed.

"Thanks Jake for being there for me." I said as I hugged him.

We sat up and walk up and down the beach, talking about our lives and all that. I checked the time on my Cell-phone it said 3:30. Holy crow where did the time go?! I was so post to be home an hour ago, great just great this day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Jake I haft to go, I so post to be home an hour ago" I said in a rush.

"Okay, call you later" He said and hugged me. After I hugged him I ran to my truck, I stuck the key into it and it roared to life. I pushed my poor truck to its limits going 55. I finally got home, seeing that Charlies cruiser was not in the driveway, I sighed in relief. I got to the house and started on my homework, after I finished that I heard that charlie came home.

"Bella!" He yelled, oh-no that's not a good sign. I walked downstairs tripping on the last step and feel on my butt.

"Ouch" I muttered as I got up and rubbed my butt.

"Yes, charlie?" I asked.

"I heard that you skipped class today is that true?" He asked

"Yes."

"Why did you do it, and where were you?"

"It was because of Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, and I went to Jake's" I said. He calmed down when i mention Jake but he still looked mad.

"Im going to let you off with a warning but if you ever do that again, your grounded" He threatened me acting like i was 5. I mean come on im seventeen turning 18 in few months. I just nodded my head and went to fix dinner.

I made spaghetti with meat sauce, and with a salad. Dinner was quite like it always is, after I was down I washed my plate and put it away. I went upstairs and started to read, when I finished my book it was 10:00 o'clock. So i put on my midnight blue PJ's and went to bed.

_tap tap tap_

I heard a tapping sound, hmm maybe it will go away.

_tap tap tap_

Ugh, maybe somebody is trying to break in the house. I sat up and checked my clock it read 12:00, i grabbed the bat under my bed and went to my window to see where the noise was coming from. I pulled the curtain back to see, that there was Edward fricken Cullen throwing pebbles at my window like dang romeo. I opened the window and felt something hit my head, i look down to see that it was a pebble.

"What are you doing at my window at 12:00 in the fricken morning" I hissed at him.

"Can you come down here?" He asked.

"No."

"Please, I just need to talk to you."

"Ugh, fine but you only have 10 minutes." I said and shut my window. I tip-toed downstairs, turned the locks, opened the door and closed it. I walked to were Edward was standing.

"What?" I whispered yelled.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He whispered. Oh now he wants to say I'm sorry, well it to late for that bucko.

"Say sorry for what? Breaking my heart, breaking your promise, or sticking up for heather?" I asked.

"All of them."

"Well Edward I'll forgive you-"

"Really?" He said as his face lit up like a light bulb.

"But, I'm not going to go out with you anytime soon. As I said before you need to show me that you won't treat me like some other girl."

"Okay I'm going to gain your trust one way or another."

"Okay, Edward can I go to bed now?" I asked standing on my other foot.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Bye, Edward".

"Bye, Bella." He said as he walked away. I watched him walk till i couldn't see him anymore. I went back inside the house and went back to bed.... again.

I started thinking about Edward and the promise he made. Those two little voices started going off in my head.

_Don't trust him, he broke your heart once and he'll break it again_

_He just promised you that he wouldn't treat you like those other girls._

_Well he made that promise before and look where you ended up. Heart-broken._

I tried to tune them out but I couldn't, but before I knew it I was asleep.

__________________________________________________________

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
_________________________________________________________

**Epov (in lunch room, after bella left)**

"Look what you did!" Alice hissed at me.

"Go and fallow her!" Rose yelled.

I decide not to fallow her like some homeless puppy. The bell rang and I went to bio hoping to see Bella here, but i didn't. I started to get worried. I raised my hand.

"Yes " He asked.

"Can i go to the restroom?"

"You may."

I practically ran out of the classroom and into my NEW Volvo. I speed at 100mph to get to Bella's house in about 3 minutes or less. I looked in the drive way to see that Bella was not home. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, i went down the rode and parked my car. I walked to Bella's house and hid behind a tree waiting for her to come home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, crap I fell asleep. I checked the time on my phone, it flashed 12:00. Crap, its now or never, I grabbed a hand-full of pebbles and started to throw them at her window. A couple of minutes later she opened the window and glared at me. Dang she was mad!

"What are you doing at my window at 12:00 in the fricken morning" She hissed at me. Dang she was really mad she had something in her hand, i squinted my eyes to see. A BASEBALL BAT! Oh, dear god don't let her be that mad.

"Can you come down here?" I asked.

"No."

Please, I just need to talk to you." I practically begged

"Ugh, fine but you only have 10 minutes."she said and shut her window. She walked over to wear I was standing. I could see what she was wearing. A midnight blue tank top and matching shorts, the blue looked beautiful agents her skin. I mean was she trying to kill me?

"What?" I she whispered yelled.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Say sorry for what? Breaking my heart, breaking your promise, or sticking up for heather?" she asked. Man, I was stupid for sticking up for heather.

"All of them."

"Well Edward I'll forgive you-"

"Really?" i asked surprised.

"But, I'm not going to go out with you anytime soon. As I said before you need to show me that you won't treat me like some other girl."

"Okay im going to gain your trust one way or another." I promised her..again.

"Okay, Edward can I go to bed now?" she asked leaning on her other foot.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." I said and walked away to my Volvo.

__________________________________

**That was a loooong chapter. ;)**

**OKAY DOSE ANYONE KNOW HOW I CAN NOMINATE A STORY FOR ONE OF THOSE TWILIGHT AWARDS IF YOU DO PLEASE PM ME, THANKS!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! i almost have 300!! i love you guys**

**please review**


	17. Thoughts

EPOV

I didn't go back to sleep when I got home. I though of ways to get Bella back  
in my life. I knew she was my soul mate, I wanted to grow up, have children,  
and die with only her. I never had feelings like this for anyone else, not for  
candy, not for Lauren, or even Jessica, just my Bella. But the thing is, will  
she expect me back? She might have moved on by now with that Jacob kid. I  
really hope that I can get her back. I'm so angry at myself right now, that  
it's not even funny. First, I tell her that I won't cheat on her and I go and  
kiss Jessica RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER. Then, when I say I'm not going to get  
another girlfriend, what do I do? I go and get another girlfriend. Hopefully,  
I can keep this promise that I made her last night.

Beep Beep Beep

There goes my alarm clock, another day of hell. But they say hell isn't so  
bad if you bring an angel with you, and my angel is Bella.

APOV

Okay, what to wear? hmmmmm...found it! My purple shirt and black jeans from,  
Abercombie, with my Jimmy Choo purple high heels. When I was done I still had  
about 45 minutes till I had to leave for school. So, I started to think about  
what happened in the last week. I meet Bella, I had a sleepover where Bella  
and Edward get together, we go to the mall and Eddie cheats on her, and Bella  
destroys his car, which was, if i may add, pretty funny. Bella stands up for  
herself in the cafeteria yesterday. Man, my brother is a boob, all he does is  
plays with girls hearts. I mean I've only know Bella for a week, but I see her  
as a sister now. And Eddie probably doesn't know that I know that he didn't  
come home till 12:30. He was probably at 'Heathers' house. He is just a man-**  
for sure. When I checked the clock I still had 20 minutes, so I decide to go  
pick up Bella. Hopefully, she will where something other then jeans and a  
t-shirt.

EmPOV

Yeah, high score baby! Lets see if Eddie can beat that! Speaking of Eddie I  
wonder why he came home at 12:30? I can't believe what he did to Bella?! Bella  
loves him with all of her 'lil heart, and Eddie just squashed it. I mean you  
can still see the love in her eyes! If he does anything, and I mean anything,  
to hurt my 'lil Bellies-boo again, I'll kill the S.o.B. And he won't be able  
to walk for a year! Rosie slept over..again, not that I'm complaining. She  
even has her own bedroom, but she never uses it, she only uses it for her  
clothes.

"Emmett." Rose called.

Ohhhhhhhhhh! I know that call! Bye t.v I got another high score to make.

Rpov

I knew that Bella shouldn't have gone out with him. She probably would of  
ended up like me. When I was sixteen I had a boyfriend, named Royec, I love  
him with all my heart. This is when I lived in London. He would by me flowers,  
jewelry, cars, anything I wanted. Until on day he came home. He was drunk, he  
came home and raped me. After, he passed out I ran away to my mom and dad's  
house. Jasper was still living at home. After that incident he moved to forks,  
I never trusted another guy expect Jasper. I found out a month later I was  
pregnant, I had in aborton. I never want to get rid of that baby, but every  
time i would think if the baby, I would think of Royce. But, then I meet  
Emmett and knew for sure that he would be the one. We had an hour left till we  
had to leave for school, and I knew how I would spend that hour.

"Emmett." I called out.

JPOV

I can't believe that Edward did that! I mean if you cheat your suppose to do  
it where your girlfriend can't see you not if front of her! I mean that was  
plain stupid! I remember what happened to Rose and I hope that never happens  
to Bella. I hope Bella knows that I would know that I'm always here for her!  
I, Alice, and Rose are her friends, they look like they are the kinds of girls  
that would be there for each other. I could see them at each others weddings  
being each others made of honers. I just hope Edward keeps his hands and mouth  
to himself..and if he doesn't there will be consequences.  
________________________________________________________-

**hey guys i know that its really short! and im sorry im having a major writers block!**

**school starts tuesday so i dont know when ill be able to update again.**

**if you have any ideas i would love to hear them!**

**and please no flame, i cant take that right now!**

**please review!!**


	18. Broken Hearted Girl

Today was Friday, the best day of the week. I know I have forgiven Edward, but I don't think it will ever be the same for us. I mean we talk and all, but it's going to take a while for him to gain my trust back. I was at home, taking care of my homework that my teacher gave me. Yes, my teachers gave me homework, and I hate it.

_True friend_

you'll here to the end

you'll pull me aside when something is not right.  
  
My phone started singing. I looked at the caller ID. Alice, I grabbed my  
phone flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, guess what I just heard?"

"What, Alice?"

"That the school is having a talent show tomorrow." She said, but at the end  
she squealed.

"That means that your forcing me to go, right?" I asked.

"Yep and I signed you up, your singing!" Hold on, crazy pixie say what?!?

"WHAT! I cant sing especially not if front of the school!!!" I yelled over  
the phone.

"Yes you can! You sang in the car the other day and you were great! Anyways, come over to my house at 5, the talent show starts at seven, okay?" She  
asked.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!" She said, to enthusiastically.

"Bye." I said as I hung up. When Alice says something its going to happen,  
know matter what.

After two hours of homework I was finally finished! I checked the clock it flashed 8:00, charlie will be home in a hour or so. I went down stairs to start making dinner, I made steamed fish. When Charlie came home we ate and he went to watch the game, while I started on the the dishes. When I was done I went to take a shower. I let the warm water flow down on me, I put shampoo in my hands, then I put it into my hair. When I was done I did the same thing with the conditioner. After i was done with that ? turned off the shower and stepped out of it onto a towel. I wrapped a towel around me and ran to my bedroom. I dried myself I put on my PJs and went to sleep.

XXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Its now 5:05 and I'm on my way to Alice's house. By the time i got there it was 5:15, I parked in the drive way, took the key out of the car and walked up  
the walk way to the door. I didn't even knock, Alice just opened the door and  
dragged me in.

"Finally, your late!" She yelled at we went up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Sorry." I said. We got in her bedroom.

She went in her closet, and pick out a blue dress, and handed it to me.

"Put this on." She ordered.

I did as she said and put on the dress. I sat down in the make up chair, and she started on my make up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour and a haft she was done. I got up and looked in the mirror. I had on a a very beautiful dress, it was midnight blue with no straps, and it  
had on a little flower on the side.(Pic on profile)

Alice about dragged me to her porsche, I found out why. The show started in about ten minutes. With Alice's driving we got there in a couple of minutes. I  
was next in line, I got up on stage with the mic and started singing.

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No  
No broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl

Something that I feel I need to say  
But up to now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I want to put this out  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one and yes  
There are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day

I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
No broken-hearted girl

Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Oooo  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away  
Away With you  
yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh

I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't want to take a breath with out my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
No broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl No…no…  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl

I closed my eyes, but when it was done I opened my eyes and looked into the  
audience to see two green eyes staring back.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________-------

**i know that sucked! but school started tuesday and i dont know what is going to happen next! i mean i have my other story 'the call' figured out but this story my mind is like blank. its was more like a filler**

**please review and give me some ideas!!!**

**please**


	19. NOMINATED PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY STORY 'THE CALL' HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD!!! (THE BEST OF THE BEST)**

**WHEN I SAW THAT I LITTERLY STARTED JUMPING UP AND DOWN CLAPPING MY HANDS!!**

**THANK YOU GUYS AND WHOEVER NOMINATED MY STORY!!! (AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA!)**

**HERE IS THE LINK TO VOTE**

**http:// twiawards .webs . com (JUST NO SPACES)**

**PLEASE VOTE**


	20. Wolf

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

__________________________________________________________________

I go lost in those greens eyes...again. He just starred at me. I heard people clapping in the the background, but I didn't pay attention to them. I only paid attention to Edward. Then he came up on the stage. everything was happening so slow, almost like somebody put us in slow-mo. He came on the stage, and stood in front of me. He was wearing a blue button down with jeans and black shoes. His hand came out and cupped my cheek. We continued to star into each other eyes, having no clue how long we have been standing here. He started to lean closer to me. Our faces were about and inch apart, when he pressed his lips to mine. Oh, how I missed these lip. But then the day at the mall came back into my head. The day where he broke his promise. I'm nothing but a girl to him. He doesn't care about us. He only uses us for his own. I snapped my eyes open, and pulled away from him. He opened his eyes. I saw hurt, love, and something else. I felt the tears coming down my cheek, rolling down my chin. I ran off the stage. I heard everyone in the audience gasp. But I tried my best to ignore them. I ran and kept on running. I didn't know where I was going. My eyes were blurred from the tears. After about a couple of minutes I stopped to catch my breath. I looked around to find my surroundings. This place seemed familiar, it was on the tip pf my tongue. I was at Edwards meadow. More tears fell down my face as I sat down. I heard a twig snap in the background. I snapped my head back to see what it was. The bushes stated to rustle.

"Hello" I called out "Any one there?"

That's when I saw it. It was a baby wolf. Coming right towards me. What do I do? His parents could be around. But what if it was stranded out here. It was about a foot away from me. That's when I got to see what he really looked like. He was a gray wolf. Half of his face was a cream color where the other half is black and gray. He has beautiful blue eyes. He body was a mix of: cream, black, and gray. **(Pic on profile)**He came up to me, and started to snif me. Then he jumped and sat into my lap. Just like that! I stared at this wolf confused. I thought that when a wolf sees you the wolf either runs or attacks. I lifted my hand, which was shaking, and started to pet the wolf. He just yawned, curled into a ball and fell asleep. I kept on petting him, then I heard another twig snap. oh crap, watch it be his parents, now I'm going to be wolf chow. The wolfs ears shot up, and so did his face.

"Bella?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. It was Edward, just standing here looking at me. I must of not notice the little wolf in my lap because the wolf growled and Edward's eyes got as big as the planet. "B-B-Bella, why is there a wolf cub in your l-lap" He stuttered looking at the wolf cub that was still growling at him.

"I really don't know. He just came into my lap. How long have I been out here?" I asked curiously, not caring about the wolfs hostility or Edwards sacredness.

He checked his cell-phone before answering. "About 45 minutes to an hour."

Wow, time flies when your petting a wolf.

"Wow I didn't know that I was out here that long." Sure didn't seem like I was out here that long...

"Yeah, you scared me. If we didn't find you in the next 20 minutes we were going to call Charlie." He said.

Oh, crap I forgot about charlie! How am I going to explain that I have a wolf now. I'm not just going to go up to him and say ' _Hey dad, when I was in the woods a wolf cub came and sat_ _on_ _my lap and now he is mine_'. Maybe I don't half to tell him. But that wouldn't work, I'm terrible at lying. Edward started to come closer, but then the cub growled louder. I snickered at this.

"I guess he doesn't like you." I said.

"Hardie har har." He said as he came closer and as the cub growled louder.

Then the cub did something that I thought he wouldn't do. He jumped at Edward.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**im really sorry about the long wait.**

**i do NOT suggest you go and get a wolf cub as a pet it is illegal! and they are endangered!**

**please review!**

**and if anyone has an idea for the cubs name or just an idea for the story please tell me!!**


	21. Hok'ee

EPOV

I cant believe it. When I think she finally forgave me she ran away. When I got to kiss her, she ran away. I just stood there shocked looking at the place where she once stood. I felt something wet come down my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek to find out that I was crying. I never cried till now. I ran off the stage to get Alice. I found her in the mist of the crowd.

"Alice?" I called out.

She turned her head towards me, once she found me she gave me a small smile.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked. Her face turned confused.

"No, have you?" She asked.

"No." Oh god, my Bella is missing. She could get hurt, kidnapped, or even  
worse...raped.

I ran outside into my new volvo. I was trying to think where she could have gone then a light bulb went off in my head. The meadow. I swerved in and out of the lanes. The car racing about 100mph and people beeping and cursing at me. I made it there in about 20 minutes, it took me about 15-20 minutes to run thought the forest. Then I found her, sitting in the middle of the forest. I stepped closer to her. A twig snapped under me. She snapped her head towards me, her eyes were red and puffy. Probably from crying, my heart just died because I was the one that made her cry.

Bella?" I whispered as I took a step forward. I heard a growl coming from Bella. I looked in her lap to see that a wolf cub was in her lap. I jumped  
back, shocked.

"B-B-Bella, why is there a wolf cub in your l-lap?" I stuttered looking at the wolf cub that was still growling at me.

"I really don't know. He just came into my lap. How long have I been out here?" She asked.

I checked my cell-phone before answering. "About 45 minutes to an hour."

Her face turned shocked. "Wow I didn't know that I was out here that long." She said paying her attention back to the cub.

"Yeah, you scared me. If we didn't find you in the next 20 minutes we were going to call Charlie." I said.

I started to come closer, but then the cub growled louder. Bella snickered at this.

"I guess he doesn't like you." she said.

"Hardie har har." I said as I came closer and as the cub growled louder.

Then the cub did something that I thought he wouldn't do. He jumped at me.

BPOV

I could not believe what I was seeing. There was the wolf cub that was sitting on my lap and now on Edwards chest. The cub didn't weigh more then 30 pounds. Edward was on the ground with the cub on top of him growling and snarling at him. Edward was trying to move, but every time he did the cub just growled louder. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Here wolfie, come here." I said as I squatted down and slapped my knees.

He snapped his head towards me and came running at me. He came and sat next to my leg. I petted his head as I said 'good boy'. Edward started to stand up. When he got up he brushed the dirt off his shirt. He started to glare at the wolf cub.

"Now I know that he doesn't like you." I said with a smirk.

He turned his face away from the cub and locked eyes with me, still glaring.

"I'm going to get that thing killed." He said. I gasped at this while the cub  
growled.

"Oh-no your not" I growled as I stood in front of the cub.

"It attacked me and your protecting it?" He asked shocked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well I'm calling the police to having this thing killed." He said as he took out his cell phone and started to dial numbers. I tried to think of where to go, but we are in the middle of the fricken forest. Then a thought came to me. Jake's house. I turned to the wolf cub and asked:

"Can you keep up with me if I run?"

He barked as he waged his tail. I nodded my head and started to run.

I could hear Edward yelling my name in the background. I just kept on running and running till I hit something hard. I fell on my butt, I stood up and rubbed my butt. I looked up to find the eyes of Jake.

"Oh good I found you!" I said relived.

"What are you doing out here in the woods all by yourself?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Well long story short, I sang at the talent show. Edward kissed me. I ran away. Oh and I need your help with something." I said hopeful.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked unsure.

"Well, an abandoned animal found me, and I fell in love with him. But I cant  
tell Charlie right now. So can you look out for him?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ummm," I said as I looked around to find him. I turned a full circle to find out that he wasn't here. I started to panic. "Here was right behind me when I ran."

"Who was?"

"The abandoned animal I was telling you about." I said in a panic.

"Well, call for him."

Dang, why didn't I think of that? But I didn't name him yet and I don't want to tell him that he was a wolf. So I did the thing that wolves do to call each other.

"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLL" I howled. Jacob looked at me like I was a monkey with ten heads. I listen closely to hear if the cub responded. A couple of minutes later is when I heard a faint howl. I smiled. In front of us the little wolf cub came out of the bushes wagging his tail.

"Come here boy." I said as he ran over to me.

"So this is the abandoned animal you were talking about?" Jake said in a 'awe'. The cub just growled at him.

"Its okay, he is a good guy." I said. The little cub went over to Jake and started to sniff his leg. Jake squatted down. He started to pet the cub. It made me realize the difference between Jake and Edward. When I came out of my daze I look to see that Jake was chasing the little cub.

"I guess he likes you. He didnt like Edward, he, acually, attacked him." I told Jake. Jake tilt his head back and let out a big laugh. I swear it was so loud I think I saw some birds fly away.

"Have you given him a name yet?" He asked as he stood up.

"No I was thinking that you would think of one."

"Well in native American Hok'ee means abandon so what about that?" He asked.

"That's cool, I like it. Hok'ee it is." I said as I squatted down to pet Hok'ee.

"Hello Hok'ee" I said to him. He just smiled his wolfie smile and wagged his  
tail.

I have a feeling that Hok'ee is going to be a big part of my life now.  
________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you so much for your review!!**

**okay I'm going to ask you guys a question. what is your fav song? if your favorite song is mine i will give you a sneak preview of the next chap.**

**so start reviewing!!**

**sorry for any mistakes**


	22. James

2 weeks Later

Its been two weeks since I found Hok'ee. Jacob has been checking up on him everyday to make sure that he was okay. He has gotten bigger in 2 weeks. He is fatter and has more muscles. Edward did call the police because Charlie told me to stay out of the forest and told me about Edward's story. He told me that when Edward went looking for me in the forest that he was attacked by a wolf. I was glad that Edward didn't tell my dad the truth but mad that he wanted to kill Hok'ee.

I haven't talked to Edward since. He tired to everyday but I told him to save it. It was Saturday and I was going to see Hok'ee today. Charlie was at work so I didn't have to worry about him. I called Jake to tell him not to worry about checking on Hok'ee today. I was eating a bowl of frosted flakes. When I was finished I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the sink. I grabbed my coat and jacket and went out the door. I jumped into my truck, put the key into the ignition, and turned it. The truck growled to life as it started. I backed up out of the drive way, and headed for the nearest way to get to Hok'ee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I am in the woods. I've been here for about 20 minutes and no sign of Hok'ee. But then I heard it. A howl. I knew it was Hok'ee's because it's a little softer then other wolves. But it was different then his other howls like this one was strained. Like he was frighted or scared. Then I howled back. He howled again louder this time. I ran towards the sound of his voice. That's when I spotted him. In a cage. He was sitting in the corner whimpering.

"Hok'ee!" I yelled running towards his cage.

He turned his head in my direction. Once he saw me he started to bark and wag his tail knowing that I was here to save him. I knelled down to the cage hoping to get it open but no luck so I grabbed a rock that I found and started smashing the lock. Hok'ee didn't like the noise so he started to whimper. I didn't want him to be scared so I called Jake.

"Hello?" He answered groggy like he just woke up.

"Jake can you come into the woods like right now!" I said in a rush that I could barley hear myself.

"Yah im coming right now! Whats wrong!?!" he asked frantic.

" Hok'ee has been trapped and I cant get him out" I whispered while stray tears fell down my face.

"What? I cant hear you, Bella."

"HOK'EE HAS BE CAPTURED!" I screamed though the phone.

"God-dang did you have to yell." He mumbled " I'm on my way I'll be there in five."

"Okay, hurry." I said as I hung up the phone.

I put the phone back into my pocket. I went back to Hok'ee's cage not realizing that I walked about ten feet away. Once I got to him I knelled down so I could see him better.

"Its okay Hok'ee im going to get you out." I said as I petted Hok'ee's head through the cage bars. He barked and licked me like he knew what I was saying.

"So I see you found the mutt." A voice said coming from behind me.

I snapped my head around so fast that it cracked. I look to see that is was James. He sure grew up a lot. He had his blond hair tied up into a ponytail on the back of his head. he only wore a jacket so his six-pack showed. He wore a pair of washed out denim jeans that hung low on his hips. He had a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"James." I growled as I stood up.

"Ah Bella, Bella, Bella, I just knew I would find you."

"Let him go!" I shouted.

"Now, why would I do that when I could make 1,000 buck just off of his fur  
alone?" He asked as he brought his hand up to wipe his cheek with his thumb, like he was in the mafia.

I gasped at this "You can't hunt wolves its against the law! My dads a cop, I can have you arrested."

"You cant do anything little girl." He said narrowing his eyes into slits. "You can get arrested for feeding a wild and endangered animal."

"He was abonded! What else could I do? Let him die!?" I yelled walking up to him face to face. "NOW LET HIM GO!"

All of a sudden he backed me up into a tree. His hand around my neck and the other at his side curled up into a fist. Hok'ee started to bark and growl knowing that something wasn't right.

"Now, your not going to tell anybody about this, you here!? I'm going to take the wolf and I'll spare your life." He screamed into my face.

I could feel the tears coming, pouring down my face. His hand got tighter as I kept on crying. I couldn't breath now. I was struggling to breath.

"Hok'ee go get Jake. Howl." I whispered with my last breath as the darkness took over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV (Jake's pov)

Somethings not right, I can tell. I was running through the forest about 5 minutes away from where we meet up with Hok'ee. Then I heard a howl. I knew it was Hok'ee by the pitch of it but it was a little different. Ever since we got Hok'ee I been doing some research on them and learned about there different howls. And the one howl he just howled was argent, saying that he needed help. Then I remembered that he was in a cage so one thing came to my mind.

Bella.

I pumped my legs faster trying not to hit a tree on the way.

Don't worry Bella I'm on my way.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!! i broke my foot!! and school homework and i've had a lot of issues i the past couple of weeks! but i promise you that will Never haft to wait this long again. oh and to all the people saying i need a beta. I DO have one so be quite.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! thanks for all the reviews!! have and suggestions please p.m me!**

**okay I'm going to ask you guys a question. what is your fav hip hop song? if your favorite song is mine i will give you a sneak preview of the next chap.**


	23. Chapter 23

Ever heard of the saying 'run forest run'? Well thats me now. Im running for Bella's life now! Bella is my life. I love that girl with all i have. Im running through mud and trees for her. I was making good time only about maybe 100 yards from where i heard the howl till my foot got caught in a ditch.

"Shit" I grumbled pulling or at least trying to get my foot out of the ditch. A few tugs later i pulled it out, but i had a sicking crack with it.

"Son of a mother goose" I yelled trying not to swear. Billy says i need to cut down on the swearing. Its a bad habit of mine.

Running and limping at the same time. I finally get to bella.

And there i see a sicko holding bella by her throat, laughing. What kind of a sicko laughs while killing a girl. One i know, that guy does. The guy had hair down to its back. About 6 foot maybe a little shorter, and have very little muscles. I could beat this guys ass in about five minutes flat!

I saw hok'ee in a cage growling and barking louder then i ever heard. But once he saw me his mean barks turned into happy ones. He started to jump and his tail started to wag. I saw a rock by his cage. So i grabbed it. It was pretty good size, about the size of the palm of my hand. I sunk up behind and and smashed it over his head.

He Fell down with a plop. Good i hope that hurt. I grabbed bella before she fell and held her close. I checked her pluse, she had one. Thank god. I sent god a little prayer, hoping that bella would be safe. I set Bella down on the ground gently. I walked over to Hok'ee's cage grabbed the metal clippers and cut off the lock. we ran out of that cage, faster then lighting! He was jumping, barking, and howling. But once he saw bella. He stopped. He ran over to her, licking her face. Once he found out that she wasn't waking up he let out a ear splitting howl. Like nails on a chalk board howl. Then thats when i herd it. A howl in a distance. Hok'ee looked in to my eye, and i looked back. Those blue eyes looking straight at me. As if he was looking in my soul. After about a couple seconds he dashed back into the forest.

I called charlie and told him where we were and what happened. About 10 minutes the whole police force of Washington was here. And so was an ambulance. They got an I.V in bella, and out an oxygen mask on her. They strapped her in a gurney and put her in the ambulance. They checked my foot, and it was broken. They put a green cast on it. They said that they i had to keep it on for six weeks. Ive only had it on got about three minutes and it was already itchy. Me and charlie hopped into the ambulance where Bella laid in the middle of it. An i.v in one arm and something else in the other. The doctor closed the door. And off we went to the hospital.

* * *

okay im really sorry for not updateing!!! i made another chapter but my computer erased it!!! im really sorry..my laptop is not working and im using my grandparents computer!! please deal with me!! im having a hard time w life now!! im only getting about 3hours of sleep now cuz im sooo worried!

love you guys!! thanks for all your support!!


	24. Chapter 24

Epov

So here I am. Alone. Watching t.v. Alone. You see the keyword is, ALONE. Because of my stupid actions I am alone! See I could be here with Bella laying down next to me. Her head on my chest. My arm around her waist. And my other hand brushing her deep brown hair. And on her left finger an engagement ring. HOLD ON WAIT!!! Am I ready for marriage yet? With Bella I am. But with anyone else heck no! I love Bella. I really do. I never loved any one of those other girls. They were just there. No because. I haft to win Bella's heart and trust back. No matter what. My cell phone ringing broke me out of my conversation.

"Hello" I asked cerious because no one would be calling me.

"Edward its carlisle i need you to come to the hospital quick" He said in a rush like he just ran a marathon.

"Why"

"Its Bella"

After he said Bella i snapped my phone and ran to my car. I jumped in the car started it and drove out of the two mile long drive way. I was scared. What if somebody hurt her. My knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel to tight to just the thought of some one hurting Bella. With me driving at about 80mph i got to the hospital in about ten minutes. I parked my car and ran in the hospital.

There was a blonde sitting at the front desk chewing her gum like a dang hippo.

"Can you tell me where i can find Bella swan"? I asked nicely but really I'm one the edge.

She looked up at me. Her bored face turning into a flurt smile. Oh god.

"Sure sweetie" She said leaning on the desk so her boobs would be more out. I knew all the tricks, but i kept my eyes on her face.

"Look lady I'm not in the mood. Just tell me where i can find Bella swan" I asked once more. This lady is really annoying.

"But-" She started but i didn't let her finish. I ran toward the elevator. When i got in i dialed carlisle's phone.

"Shes in room 707" He said then hung up. He knew me well, too well.

I must of pushed the 7 button about six times. I tapped my foot as the elevator dinged that it had reached the destination.

I sprinted out of the elavator i saw doors fly by.

_705....706...._

_707.. _

Here i am. The door was opened so i just walked right on in. And there she was. My Bella all bruised up. A wrap around her head. She had on a midnight blue tank-top on. Alice. I saw carlisle putting a new I.v bag onto the rack thing.

"What happened"? I whispered to him.

He turned around when he was done.

"She was in he woods all alone, when her Ex came up behind her. He started chocking her till she passed out. Well that's what Jacob said" He said as her check her temperature.

"Jacob?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah her saved Bella. He hit the guy over the head with a rock."

I face turned into a frown knowing that i wasn't the one who saved her. I should have been there. This would have never happened.

"What wrong her her?"

"she has a concussion, and a sprained wrist. The guy left bruises where up was chocking her. but those will clear up in the mean time."

"When will she wake up?"

"That's the million dollar question, Edward. She's in coma." He said sadly

Tears started to go down my cheek. I've never cried before. I walked to her bed and knelled down beside her. I started to brush the hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella." I cried as i kissed her hair.

"I love you."

* * *

**sorry for the long time till update..... I just wanted to tell everyone that i got 2 reviews saying that my story is s*it...i don't need those reviews...they bring me down more......I'm going trough a alot of stuff and i don't need bad reviews..... i stories have gotten 2 nominees and won 1... so please no mean reviews.... AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
